


A Song Of Ice And Incest

by xXxYaoiHandsUnitedxXx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Birth, Bravery, Crack, F/M, Frottage, Kinda, M/M, Messy, Multi, PWP, Penetration, Poetry, Romance, Sibling Incest, Stridercest - Freeform, Watersports, Young Love, bran - Freeform, cottage cheese is a nice kind of cheese, courage and determination, eel squirting, egg fetish, faith - Freeform, gods i am going to hell for this, i dont even know anymore, jaime lannister - Freeform, meaningful, prepare yourself several tissue boxes this is going to be a watery ride, rough, self realisation, she gives birth to an egg, they seem to get off on it, this is what happens when were bored in science, you will definitely cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXxYaoiHandsUnitedxXx/pseuds/xXxYaoiHandsUnitedxXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran is climbing the roofs of Winterfell and finds a lot more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The small, bowl-cutted young man shimmied across the ledge with the manerisms of a dirty bow-legged crustation. The audiable sound of incest from deep within the tower made his ears flick backwards almost like a cat.

He scuttled up the rock, hands clutching into handholds like his hands clutch his dick in the cold summer night.

His face surfaced in the window, his eyes adjusting to the gloom, on the floor he could see two shapes wriggling like dying worms.

He realised with an audiable gasp that those shapes were the Queen and her brother. A small lump began to form and he could feel his arousal festering in his nether-reigons like meat when its been left out unnaatended at an air port too long. The thought alone made his puckered hole pulsate. He clenched his pale cheeks together, panting.

The queens brother looked up at the sound, eyes spread as wide as his sister’s legs. Bran started shaking like a vibrating dildo, he’d been discovered!

A bellowing roar erupts from his chest as he gathered his courage and lunged for the fornicating couple. He exclaimes “Take me now!” as a bead of precome seeps from the tip of his beef truncheon.

Jaime swallowed a gutsy scream as the small ferocious ball burrowed towards them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They toppled back like bowling pins, letting out an ‘oof’ like when you let a balloon go without tying it properly.

Bran stood up and finished with a gymnastics pose, his trousers fell down at the same time, exposing his manhood for all the world to see.

Jamie flexed his digets, eyeing bran’s skin flute appreciatively. “well aren’t you a big boy” he said in a sultry voice. Cercie beckoned him over and slapped his arse, smiling malevolently. The slap made a sound like a banana skin landing on linoleum.

Bran sunk to his knees, taking a knife of marmalade and spreading it thoroughly over the meaty folds of cersies womanhood.

Cerise let out a sudden squark, her flaps convulsing as a pale, smooth, rounded thing emerged from her glistening baby door.

Jamie reached into her and pulled out the shiny, sparkly egg. He cupped it in his hands and laid it atop a colourful xylophone, strokinghis dick tenderly as he admired it.

Bran took one look at the egg and felt a need so powerful it nearly crippled him. He needed that egg inside him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Bran could not fight the urge, the egg beckoned him forward, enticing him with its glistening, phlegmy surface.

Gazing over at her product sercie looked proudly as branflakes began to peel apart his cheeks, seating himself slowly onto the freshly laid orb. The moan that escaped his chapped lips went straight to her gall bladder and she promptly squirted out an eel.

The eel slithered over to Jaime, up his leg it wriggled, wrapping itself around his swollen, wonky cock. It coated his fleshy dong in slime, the light caught it for a moment, and in that moment there was not a more beautiful sight to behold anywhere in the seven kingdoms. It was so beautiful in fact, that it bought a single tear to cersies eye. In a matter of seconds she was sobbing morosely into her sagging breasts and she broke out into a hot sweat.

Meanwhile the egg was half inside brans puckered hole, his facewas scrweed up in concentration. Deep down he knew the egg would not break, but he still feared it. The egg was finally sucked deep inside him like a dyson vaccum cleaner sucks in dust and pubes. He felt so, so full it was overwhelming. Finally, he was complete.

Standing up heroically Jamie took matters into his own hands and by matters I mean his phallic man proboscis. It extended out, unfurling like a fuzzy red carpet being rolled over a dead body that’s a few days old and so its starting to smell a bit. He lowered his hand, taking a firm grasp of his sweaty bollocks and allowing them to swing almost like a pendulum. They crashed against his thighs with a wet slap that reminded him of the way the tide would thrash against the cliffs of Casterly Rock.

His balls were bruised and blackened, like a banana when its been in your bag all day and ends up looking kind of distasteful. He shoved them roughly into both bran and cersies mouths, one each. They gargled, the sound sweeter to him than any sound a singer could make. They serenaded him as he ejaculated over them. 

As he did the egg hatched, the firey heat of his baby gravy causing bran’s body tempreture to surge, burning his face and blistering.

After a short period of silence, broken only by ragged pants, a muffled squawk could be heard from the depths of bran’s anus.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Cerise put her ear to bran’s anus, alert, listening for signs of life, for she was worried the bird might suffocate.

The smooth reddened cheeks clenched, still steaming like a kettle from the sudden heat “PUSH bran” sersie yoddled, flipping him over, slam dunking him onto the cold hard ground.

As branny boy hit the ground the friction caused his embreadded leather jerkin to spontaneously combust. The three eyed raven rose dramatically from the smouldering ashes, laying a dirty shit the size of a fifty pence piece on what was left of bran’s blackened remains.

Jamie was lying on the floor, clutching his balls in agony, this meant he could never do ballette again. He kept his sadness hidden deep inside, where no one could see, because it’s too dark and dark is quite difficult to see in.

Composing himself Jaimie picked up the three eyed raven, licking it clean of ash and anal discharge, then feeding it the eel that had been wrapped around his dick until moments ago. It seemed to sense its fate and started to squirm, but the raven was too quick for the poor, unfortunate eel. Out of its third eye came a grabby stick, like the ones old people use when they need to pick things off the floor but they cant bend down, except this grabby stck was covered in blood and fragments of bone. It seized the eel and ate it seductively. The nutrient the eel contained within its juicy flesh allowed the bird to grow no monstrous sizes, yaoi hand sizes.


	5. Chapter 5

Cnapter 5

The raven stood majestically, it noticed ajmie in aginy and bent its neck to kiss hiss balls better. But it was not used to its size and so bit his balls off accidentally. Jamie screamed louder than a rusty foghorn, and punched the bird in its smarmy avian face. the bird recoiled in shock, then paused for the most fleeting of moments to pull a snickers out of its feathery pocket. Jamie wasn’t himself when he hadn’t had his daily dose of snickers. (unfortunately he wasn’t able to get anny nuts, since the fucking bird had bitten them off the twat) despite this peace had come between the two. Thy were friends, lovers and united for life. One flesh, one body, one soul.

They both hugged and made up,a nd as they did hamie was absorbed into the birds feathery underbelly. He didn’t struggle, he welcomed the union.

The bird started to do a furious irish jig. His face morphing into something grotesque, but still recognisably human.

Cersey snapped out of her amazed stupor, gathering her wits about her, oh so many whits. She picked up branns leftovers and chucked them out of the windoe, landing right on brans direwolf, which was eagerly awating the bran BBQ.

She proceeded to kiss the bird tenderly on the tip of its grabby stick, which was still sagging out of its third eye hole, now covered slightly by jamies floppy fringe. She seated herself firmly on the birds back, clenching her things together, the feathers tickling her lady parts. She clung to it like a leech, leeching onto it leechily, hands fisting in its downy feathers.

Kicking its sides with her heels the bird snapped to attention, its man-bird face awake and ready for ACTION. It started flapping its stubby wings, slowly ascending several inches from the ground. This took much longer than usual due to the unusual proportions of this ungodly avian creature.

Atop her bird-brother she sat, wearing a funny hat (which she kept hidden in her cleavage at all times specially for moments like this). The bird rotated slowly on the spot 90 degrees, until it faced the tower window bran had entered from what seemed to her like years ago, but was really only several seconds. 

A sudden realisation hit sercie like a substantially sized hammer, there wwas no way theyd fit through that window! The bird was too rotund, but it proceeded none the less, firing dangerous amounts of power out of its arse turbines, projectiling them through the window so quick that the parts that were too wide were slicked off by the blunt tower walls.

They caterpulted out of the tower, soaring gracefully through the air until physics decided to fuck them over. Jamie the man-bird plumated to the ground like a ton of bricks, the impact big enough to release the explosives that nestled in his flame sack (located just underneath his chin).

The world was engulfed with f I r e. so much fire. The colossal explosion rippled over the world (except for dorne, it was too hot there already and the explosive heat didn’t want competition)

Winterfell was burning.

For a long time everything was silent, only the muted crackling of fire could be heard. Cersieys corpse lay motionless, draped seductively over a crispy log. A scraggly beard grew out of her blackened corpse. It grew out of every pore, engulfing her, in a tufty ball like a hedgehog. Soon it would go on to consume the entire world.

No one ever lived winterfell AGAIN

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is already finished, so it'll update every other day, in the meantime, enjoy!


End file.
